Returned to Themyscira
With the permission from Cheetara, the gang traveled to Themyscira to see Kara's training in progress. Ratchet: I thought Diana said 'men are forbidden to enter'. So, why come here anyway? Just to be killed in our sleep?? Genis: That..would be darker than I thought.. Kiva: Well, actually, I asked Cheetara to let you guys visit, just as long as you guys mind your attitude. Genis: Got it. Cheetara: Good to see you again, Kiva. I hope Kara is well trained. Raine: Yes, thanks to Reia. Cheetara: Good. The opponent she will face today is Artemis. Kiva: Cool. Cheetara: Want to see? Kiva: Sure. - Elsewhere, an Amazon named Lyla has seen the same future and collapsed again, but got back up again. When she heard the match is about to start, Lyla heads for the stage. Many Amazons and the gang get a chance to see the two fighters- Kara and Artemis. Reia: Artemis is a skilled fighter. I'm not sure how long Kara will last. Kiva: Well, you trained her. So, I think this will be easy. Wonder Woman: I don't know how you did it, but your training with Kara has greatly improved over the past two months. We'll see if this training pays off. Kara: Ready when you are, Artemis. Artemis: Ready. Wonder Woman: Go. - Both Kara and Artemis clashed in sword combat. Superman: What's the point to this? Kara could level the entire island. Wonder Woman: Having power and knowing how to use it aren't the same thing. You, of all people, should know that. Reia: To be honest, Diana, they are the same thing. It's a matter of responsibility and self-control. Wonder Woman: Hmm... If you know so much about combat, why don't you train Kiva to be your protogee? Reia: I- Diana, I was just- Wonder Woman: I know. Friendship is may be powerful, but use it too much and the bond would overlap with each other. Kiva: Gosh... Reia: Such as what? Wonder Woman: Betrayal, distrust, hatred.. Many things to hurt someone. Reia: ...Right. - Suddenly, Kara lost and Artemis is about to finish the fight, but Superman intervened. Superman: Don't touch her. Kara: Kal, it's a training exercise. She wasn't going to hurt me. Reia: (At least, this wasn't a death battle.) Wonder Woman: Is there a problem? Superman: You asked me to keep an open mind. Well, I've kept an open mind. But Kara belongs in Metropolis with me. Wonder Woman: We agreed this was in her best interest. Kara: Wait a minute, don't I have a say? Reia: Of course you do. - Reia and a few others walked towards Kara and Reia touched Kara's shoulder. Reia: She can decide her own destiny, not following anyone else's guidelines. She's just one person. Wonder Woman: Your point, Reia? Reia: A free will. Superman's protective, Batman's suspicious and you chained her down. Wonder Woman: Paradise Island's not a prison, Reia. But...your bond with Kara is more stronger when your action stands firm today. Superman: That's why I asked her to be her best friend two months ago. Kara: I may have others too. Pooh Bear, Ratchet, Clank, Kiva and so many others. Reia's right. I'll decide what to do with my life. Tigger: Well, I'll be. Winnie the Pooh: Oh my goodness. Kiva: Aw... Kara, that's so sweet. Kara: Come on, Reia. Let's go before someone tries sending me to bed without dinner. - Kara and Reia flew to another part of the island. Lyla followed them shortly after, leaving Kiva and the others with the superhero trio. Batman: You looked like you were ready to snap Artemis' neck. Superman: Harbinger's visions show Kara in danger. How do you expect me to react with a sword to her throat? Kiva: I think you need to calm down a notch. Batman: And I expect you to be rational. Ever since this girl came to our lives, you've let your guard down. Even exposed your secret identity despite common sense. Superman: Unlike you, Bruce, I don't look for the bad in everyone. You may think I'm naive, but my every instinct tells me this girl is my cousin. She's done nothing to show me otherwise and she'll be safe with me. Wonder Woman: Clark, the visions are getting worse. Both on her and the team. Ratchet: What do you mean? Kiva: I don't know.. Diana, what's really going on here? Wonder Woman: Something worse than anything imaginable. - On another side of the island, Kara and Reia landed as Kara explained. Lyla arrived shortly after. Reia: Who's this? Lyla: I'm Lyla. Mind if I joined in? Reia: Of course not. Kara: I know Kal is only trying to protect me, but he's making me crazy. And everyone pretending to know what's best to me. Agh! I thought I knew what I wanted, but now...I feel more lost than ever. Reia: Kara... Lyla: When I first came here, I was confused too. Reia: Really? How? Lyla: Able to see into the past, the future...yet not having a clue what to do with my own life. A harbinger for everyone but myself. Diana took me in without hesitation. If you need someone to turn to, you can trust Reia. She's more trusting to you right now. Reia: Hey, don't feel left out, Lyla. Everyone's different. Yet, hearts have a powerful connection to those around us. Lyla: Personal experince? Reia: ..Yeah. Kara: You've all made me feel so welcome. Especially you two. I feel like you, Lyla and the gang are the only friends I have right now. Reia: You're never alone, Kara. - Both Reia and Lyla hugged each other, seen by Reia. Reia: (Kinda makes me feel...about I want Ratchet and the gang as a new family. Yet, I know Neisan wanted me to be stronger.) Kara: Something on your mind, Reia? Reia: No. - Kara hugged Reia too suddenly. Kara: *quietly* You're the greatest friend...I can ever had. - Reia smiled and hugged back. Reia: You too. Kara: Hey, how about a swim? I could use a little cooling off. Reia: Man... Wish I haven't forgotten my swim suit. - Kara laughed as the two ran to the shores, yet Lyla seemed concerned. Lyla: Maybe we should get back. Kal should be worried about you. - Reia suddenly stopped and turned to Lyla. Reia: Your powers.. It tells the future too? Lyla: Yeah. Something horrible will happen here tonight. Reia: ...What's the plan? Lyla: Your 'white power' is the key. - Reia is shocked that Lyla knows about Reia's secret powers, which is still uncontrolable to the human eye. Yet, her eyes turned white for one second and back again. Category:Scenes